There are many ways to store and carry weapon magazines and ammunition. Common methods include belts, vests, individual pouches and multiple magazine carriers. The general idea of these inventions is to store ammunition or ammunition magazines to be loaded into a firearm. However the use of individual or multi magazine pouches requires the operator's attention to find and remove the magazines that are usually covered by a flap or require a removal action by the operator. Placing more than one magazine in a pouch increases capacity but makes noise when the magazines come in contact with each other. More often then not, when a reload is required, speed is essential to preventing injury or death. With the currently available types of magazine holders on the market the operator must choose which location to remove a magazine from and remember which magazines are empty and full. This process requires time and focus, which should instead be spent on hostile forces. Multiple magazine systems address these issues by creating a single location from which ammunition magazines are retrieved, but are limited in there capabilities thus far.
Such devices known to the present inventor are identified and discussed in further detail as follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,364,057 B2 issued on Apr. 29, 2008 to Sean P. Carroll titled “MULTIPLE MAGAZINE CARRIER AND DISPENSER FOR FIREARMS” describes a carrier and dispenser that dispenses properly orientated magazines to the user. It is relatively long and narrow passage with a elongated compression spring urging the magazines aligned front to back towards a dispensing opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,589 issued on Dec. 14, 1999 to John M Burdine titled “AUTOMATIC CLIP HOLDER” Describes a box-like structure having a magazine or clip insertion and dispensing slot or opening at one end, with springs disposed in the opposite end to push the magazines or clips toward the dispensing end. It is hooked to the operators belt by use of a clip.
The present invention improves on the prior art solutions, as set out herein further below.